Unexpected Destiny
by Ganas
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seseorang,/...apa itu benar, Naruto?. /...walau begitu mungkin aku tak dapat melakukannya...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semuanya salam kenal, saya Ganas dan ini merupakan cerita pertama saya. jadi, mugkin agak jelek dan masih perlu perbaikan.

Dan untuk kisah ini sendiri saya terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata seseorang. baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca...!

.

.

.

.

 **Unexpected Destiny** ©Ganas

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** ©Masashi kishimoto

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Gaje, dll**

 **Don't like Don't read**

.

.

.

.

 **"..."(berbicara biasa)**

 **'...'(berbicara dalam hati)**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

Suasana dipagi hari yang sangatlah ramai terasa di Tokyo, kota idaman bagi semua orang. mengapa demikian ?, karena hanya di kota ini saja terdapat sekolah yang sangat populer atau mungkin paling populer, Konoha High School atau yang lebih sering disapa dengan sebutan KHS.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30, itu pertanda bahwa waktu bagi para siswa-siswi untuk berangkat ke sekolah mereka, seseorang laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning dan juga tanda kumis dikedua pipinya, berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya, ia memakai seragam KHS yang artinya, ia adalah salah satu siswa KHS dan ia juga salah satu tokoh utama kita dalam cerita kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya KHS yang katanya hanya ada orang kaya saja disana kalaupun ada orang miskin (orang yang pendapatannya pas-pasan) masuk KHS itupun karena prestasi mereka, dan salah satunya adalah Naruto Uzumaki sendiri, ia bisa masuk KHS karena ia termasuk kedalam 3 besar dari 50.000 siswa yang berhasil meraih rangking kedua setelah Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan tenang sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung sakunya, hingga membuat ia tidak sadar akan dirinya yang sudah sampai disekolahnya.

"Hah...dasar aku melamun lagi, mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya"

"Hey...rubah, bisakah kau tak mengganggu hah...!"

Seseorang memarahi Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sejak kapan aku mengganggumu ?"

"Apa kau mau tahu ?, jika iya akan kuberi tahu

KAU MENGGANGGU PENGLIHATANKU BODOH!"

Laki-laki itu menbentak Naruto, sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto reflek melihat kearah gerbang sekolah.

'Dasar aku kira siapa, ternyata hanya dia'

Terlihat seorang siswi KHS lewat gerbang, semua mata siswa tertuju pada siswi tersebut. siswi yang disebut sebagai primadona di sekolah, ia yang memiliki paras yang cantik dengan mata yang menawan bagaikan rembulan, rambut indogonya yang lurus. Membuat para kaum pria tergila-gila padanya. Hinata Hyuga, itulah namanya.

Semua siswa langsung menghampiri sang gadis.

"Hai...Hinata, bagaimana kalau waktu istirahat nanti kita makan bersama ?"

"Jangan kau pedulikan dia Hinata-chan, lebih baik denganku saja, kita jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah ?"

"Tidak Hinata mereka hanya mencari sensasi saja, mereka termasuk tidak setia, mereka hanya menggombal, lebih aman denganku saja"

"SUDAH DIAM KALIAN SEMUA,...!"

Seketika itu juga para siswa berhamburan kembali ke kelas mereka, karena mendapatkan teriakan membahana dari sang primadona.

"Dan apa yang kau lihat Uzumaki, apa kau mau merasakan pukulanku, hah..."

"Ti-tidak Hyuga-san"

"Jika kau tidak ada hal yang penting, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Kau mengganggu penglihatanku dengan memperlihatkan wajahmu didepanku"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Naruto segera menuju kelasnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit berlari. Ketika sampai di penghujung tangga Naruto menabrak seseorang yang membawa tumpukan dokumen yang tingginya menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Ah,...go-gomen aku tak sengaja"

Tapi sang gadis tak merespon omongan Naruto dia masih merapikan berkas-berkas dokumen yang berserakan, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk ikut membantu sang gadis, tapi ketika Naruto sudah memegang salah satu dokumen...

"Letakkan kembali !"

"Tapi aku..."

"Kubilang letakkan kembali, Uzumaki !"

"Emm, ba-baiklah"

Setelah insiden itu Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Sesampai dikelas Naruto mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya, ia tetap berjalan menuju bangkunya berada. Dan tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

 **Skip-**

Jam bagi para siswa dan siswi untuk beristirahat telah tiba, Naruto segera keluar dari kelasnya bermaksud untuk pergi ketempat dimana tak ada keramaian dan tempat itu adalah ruang musik. Tempat yang sangat atau hampir tak pernah dikunjungi para siswa maupun siswi. Kecuali Naruto tentunya, hampir setiap waktu istirahat Naruto pergi ke tempat ini.

"Mungkin hanya disini saja tempatku untuk menenagkan diri"

Tempat yang hanya berisi peralatan alat musik baik klasik, maupun tradiaonal semua ada disini. Walaupun begitu hanya piano yang menjadi perhatian Naruto.

"Mungkin bermain piano sejenak dapat menghilangkan rasa lelahku"

Naruto duduk dengan santai di tempat duduk, dan meletakkan jari-jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano.

Suara lantunan piano mengalun indah dalan ruangan musik yang kedap suara, membuat sang Uzumaki tak takut ketahuan siapapun, dan lagi tempat ruangan musik yang agak jauh dari kelas.

.

.

.

.

 **"oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me"**

 **I said, "you're holding back,"**

 **She said, "shut up and dance with me!"**

 **This woman is my destiny**

 **She said, "oh, oh, oh shut up and dance with me."**

.

.

.

.

Semua siswa maupun siswi disekolah ini tak ada yang tahu perihal Naruto yang dapat memainkan alat musik, selain dikarenakan Naruto yang dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Naruto juga tak pernah menunjukkan talentanya didepan umum..Dan keahlian Naruto dalam bermain alat musik adalah rahasia besar bagi dirinya.

'Waktunya kembali, dan aku akan menerima lebih banyak tatapan kebencian'.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, dengan sesekali memandang ke sekitar memastikan tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia pergi ke ruang musik.

Sesampainya di kelas Naruto langsung duduk dibangkunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari para siswa-siswi yang lainnya, dia duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk ke kelas Naruto, seorang guru yang selalu protektif terhadap segala hal,

"selamat datang guy sensei"

"oh...terima kasih lee, kau memang murid yang baik"

Seketika itu juga semua penghuni kelas merasa jijik akan kelakuan guru olahraga dan murid yang selalu protektif terhadap segala hal itu. Walau sudah sering melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, tapi mereka tetap saja jijik akan sikap mereka berdua yang selalu saja berlebihan.

'Mereka berdua mempunyai semangat yang tinggi, aku benar-benar salut pada mereka berdua'

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto ia malah tersenyum dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 **End or TBC**

.

.

.

.

Tergantung dari review kalian, jika kalian minta lanjut akan aku lanjutin. Tapi jika kalian gk minta lanjut berarti ini artinya selesai.

Dan maaf ya ceritanya agak sedikit memaksa soalnya inspirasi saya lagi mentok akhir-akhir ini, jadi mungkin ceritanya agak sedikit jelek.

Mohon maaf dan terima kasih kalian sudah datang untuk membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semua ketemu lagi dengan saya Ganas, hehehe. terima kasih atas review kalian semua ya, tapi walaupun ada yang minta end saya tetep lanjutin sebab memang saya udah rencana ceritanya saya bikin panjang dan mungkin konfliknya agak banyak.

Maaf saya agak lama postingnya sebab saya ada banyak urusan, dan juga lagi mikirin kira-kira ceritanya mau saya buat gimana. itu yang menyebabkan saya agak lama postingnya.

Dan tidak usah berlama-lama silahkan membaca...!

.

.

.

.

 **Unexpected Destiny** ©Ganas

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** ©Masashi kishimoto

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Gaje, dll**

 **Don't like Don't read**

.

.

.

.

 **"Oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me"**

 **I said, "you're holding back,"**

 **She said, "shut up and dance with me!"**

 **This woman is my destiny**

 **She said, "oh, oh, oh shut up and dance with me."**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Dirumah yang besar, megah, dan mewah tepatnya di kamar seseorang, terlihat gadis cantik sedang bersantai sambil meminum secangkir teh, dengan sesekali ia membaca buka yang berada di tangan kirinya. Gadis yang dapat membuat para kaum pria tergila-gila padanya, karena kecantikan dan keindahannya. Semua kaum pria pasti akan meneguk ludah jika melihat cara sang gadis meminum teh.

 **.Bip**

Mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi membuat sang gadis menghentikan sejenak aktivitas santainya.

 **From: Ino**

 **To: Hinata**

 **Hey, Hinata apa kau punya waktu luang hari ini ?. Kalau iya, ayo ikut denganku ke mall.**

"Eh...Ino ya, kebetulan aku juga sudah bosan berada di rumah terus."

Dengan cekatan Hinata segera membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

 **From: Hinata**

 **To: Ino**

 **Iya Ino-chan, aku ikut**

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu memang hari yang menyenangkan dan juga harinya orang untuk bermalas-malasan, terbukti dengan kelakuan Naruto Uzumaki walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 pagi ia masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Meooooonggg...!"

Mendengar kucing yang mengeong membuat sang Uzumaki seketika itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoaaam, eh...kurama apa kau lapar, sebentar ya akan ku ambilkan makananmu"

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan kucing.

"Hmm sepertinya aku harus membeli persediaan makananmu, kurama"

"Meoooooong...!"

Kucing bernama kurama itu menanggapi perkataan sang majikan seolah-olah mengerti akan perkataan sang majikan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju toko hewan terdekat, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartementnya. Dengan keadaan langit yang sedikit mendung membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan damai walau banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan, tapi hal tersebut tak membuat Naruto terganggu. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya yang menandakan ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Permisi,..."

"Oh, Naruto ya, apa kau datang untuk membeli makanan kucing"

"Hehehe, benar Rita nee-chan, apa masih ada ?"

"Tentu saja ada, kau mau pesan berapa ?"

"Aku beli dua saja Rita nee-chan"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan"

Penjual yang bernama Rita itupun mengambilkan pesanan Naruto, dan seketika itu raut wajah Naruto berubah. Raut wajah yang menunjukkan Naruto ingat akan sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya dimasa lalu.

'Ada apa denganku, kepalaku sakit sekali, Ke-kepalaku...serasa...mau...pecah'

Dengan refleks Naruto memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah, dan ingatan tentang masa lalunya pun muncul.

.

.

.

.

 **-FLASHBACK ON-**

.

.

.

.

Dirumah yang megah dan mewah terdapat tiga orang manusia, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, mereka sedang membicaraka sesuatu.

Dan pembicaraan tersebut sudah berlangsung lama, salah seorang pria bermarga Hyuga dan salah seorang lagi bermarga Namikaze.

"Bagaimana Minato, apa pendapat mu?"

"Kurasa dia anak yang baik, dia juga anak yang manis, ya...menurutku dia akan tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik, iyakan Khusina...?"

"hmmm,...mungkin"

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu de-dengan mungkin, Khusina ?"

"Ya, tidak ada maksud apa-apa sih, tapi...aku seperti merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, terutama pada Naruto."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan anda saja Khusina-san"

"hmm, mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar juga Hiashi"

"Jadi, bagaimana apa kalian setuju ?"

"ya kalau aku jelas setuju, Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik dan kurasa ia akan jadi gadis yang baik"

"hah, baiklah...aku juga setuju"

"Baiklah, telah diputuskan"

Pembicaraan para orang tua berakhir sampai disana, sementara mereka berbicara, anak-anak mereka yang bermain sedang berada disamping sofa, yang tidak jauh dari tempat orang tua mereka berbicara.

.

.

.

.

"Hina-chan sedang main apa ?"

"Eh, Naru-kun. ya Rahasia"

"Eh, Hina nggak adil"

"Hihihi, Naru ngambek ya ?"

"Nggak aku nggak ngambek"

"Hihihi, eh, iya Naru aku punya sesuatu untuk Naru."

"Eh, Hina mau beri Naru hadiah!"

"Hihihi, iya Hina mau beri Naru kalung dengan huruf "H", agar Naru nggak lupa sama Hina dan Hina pakai kalung dengan huruf "N" agar Hina juga nggak lupa sama Naru"

"Wah, Hina baik sekali, Naru nggak akan lupa sama Hina, Naru janji, tapi Hina juga harus janji nggak akan lupa sama Naru"

"Emm, Hina janji"

Anak bernama Naru itu berlari ketempat orang tuanya berada dan ia membisikkan sesuatu pada ibunya.

"Baiklah Hiashi kami pamit pulang dulu ya"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu"

"Sampai jumpa"

"Iya sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

 **-FLASHBACK OFF-**

.

.

.

.

"To...Naru...to...Naruto...NARUTO!"

"Eh...a-ada apa...?"

"Kau melamun lagi, kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok Rita nee, mungkin karena aku kurang tidur saja"

"Huh, kalau begitu kau haris istirahat. Jangan membuat orang khawatir"

"I-iya Rita nee"

"Baiklah, ini pesananku."

"Terima kasih Rita nee, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa"

"Iya hati-hati Naruto"

Naruto keluar toko dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Apa yang baru saja aku lihat, apa itu ingatan masa laluku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa melupakannya, dan siapa Hina itu, jadi kalaung yang selama ini kupakai adalah janjiku padanya, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa ingat tentang Hina itu"

Tepat setelah Naruto memikirkan hal yang baru saja di ingatnya, pandangan Naruto beralih ke jalan raya yang ramai, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang anak kecil menyebrangi jalan tersebut untuk mengambil bolanya yang mengarah ke jalan. Tapi di saat yang sama sebuah mobil ferrari melaju kencang menuju anak kecil tersebut berada.

'EH, kenapa ada anak kecil di tengah jalan, kemana perginya orang tuanya, tidak-tidak apa yang aku pikirkan, aku harus menyelamatkannya'

Dengan sigap Naruto segera berlari kearah anak kecil tersebut, setelah ia sampai disana tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera mendorong anak tersebut, kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat.

 **BRAKKKK!**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada kekurangan. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

hehehehe

Eitsss Please review ya...


End file.
